hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Sanders
Phillip "Phil" Sanders has no problem breaking the rules to make things go his way. His sister, Melissa, sees right through his troublemaking, but his parents are a different story. No wonder he and Adriana get along so well. Personality Phil is a trouble-making bad boy who has a habit of stealing. He wants things to happen like he wants it to and tries to keep his girlfriend happy. He has no problem lying to everyone, including his parents. As long as things go his way, he doesn't care about the consequences. Relationships Melissa Sanders Melissa and Phil don't just hate each other. They can't stand each other. They go out of their way to ignore the other and act as if they don't live in the same house. Melissa is furious that her parents are oblivious to Phil's actions while being more concerned about what she does. Melissa is shown to at least care some about her brother when she tried to convince him to come home and stop living as a criminal, but Phil didn't budge. Phil has shown to care some too. In Loren Catches Eddie's Attention, at a café, Melissa and Loren attract the attention of some college boys. Melissa goes over to the boys even though Loren tries to stop her. One of boys insults Melissa's outfit and before she can react, Phil angrily harasses him and gets them to leave. Melissa thanks him, but he tells her not to flatter herself because the guy owed him. Later, it is revealed in Loren's Debut that he is Melissa's cousin. Lisa Sanders Lisa treats her son like the prince he isn't while ignoring the fact he is out of control. Lisa will do anything for him because she thinks Melissa is the delinquent. Phil often takes advantage of this by trying to weasel his way out of a punishment or by asking for money. Lisa is slowly getting wise to what Phil is doing, but still seems to be on his side when it comes to arguments with Gus. Gus Sanders Gus used to be oblivious to what Phil did, but is now learning just some of what his son has done. Gus tries to give him opportunities to confess what he's done, but Phil always denies doing anything. Gus is trying to wake his wife up to Phil's bad behavior while keeping everything in balance. When Gus was stabbed by one of Colorado's workers, Phil was the one who saved him by calling an ambulance. This slightly mended the bond between them that was broken by Phil's life of crime. Adriana Masters Adriana is Phil's equally bad girlfriend. The two are inseparable and see each other despite their parents' objections. They claim to be in love and want to live together so they can get away from their parents. Phil will do anything to keep Adriana happy, but he sometimes gets the feeling that Adriana is just with him to get back at her dad. The two do robberies together even though Colorado doesn't approve of her coming along. Recently, however, it seemed that Adriana might be considering dumping him, but reveals to Kim that she's still crazy about him. Later she found out that she is pregnant with Phil's baby. Recently, Adriana has considered keeping the baby. Gallery HH151 PhilLisaHug1.png HH151 PhilphoneLisaGus.png HH151 Philphone.png Lorenphiladriana.png Gusphil152.png HH156 49 PhilAdrianaMotel.png HH156 26 PhilDoorMel.png HH156 23 PhilGusMel.png HH156 22 LisaPhilGus.png HH156 21 PhilatHome.png HH156 16 PhilConlee.png 242.jpg 240.jpg 239.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sanders family